


Wishful Thinking

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful what you wish for. Or, a turkey problem the Butterball hotline can't help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking

## Wishful Thinking

by HYPERFocused

<http://hyperfocused.livejournal.com/>

* * *

It was Christmas, and Clark had been back from his first semester at Met U for a week now. Clark hoped for an uneventful holiday, with no need to rescue anyone, or have a big fight with anyone that he'd later regret.. And by "anyone", he meant Lex, who had made himself scarce since Clark's entrance into Metropolis life. 

Sure, he'd sent a great "welcome to Met U" package, but he hadn't come to visit Clark in his dorm. The package was a testament to how well Lex knew him, with everything from Clark's favorite junk food, to DVDs that weren't supposed to be out yet, to a list of the best hangouts near campus to an impeccable fake I.D. The card had a post-it note attached that read "I was hoping I'd be the one to corrupt you, but that's probably not such a good idea, considering your feelings about me and the company I keep." Ouch. 

Clark's feelings about Lex's company had been an unfair mix of righteous indignation, and flat out jealousy. If he was honest with himself, it was mostly the latter. A few months at college, surrounded by a wider variety of people than he'd known in Smallville, and he discovered how insulated and prejudiced his upbringing had made him. 

He longed to make things up with Lex. They'd been squabbling so much that last year. He hated it, and knew it was mostly his fault. He'd been such a dick to Lex, blaming him for things Lex couldn't control, and making the stuff he could seem worse than it was. How was who Lex had dated -- or even had sex with -- any of his business. It's not like Lex was dating _him_. Clark just wanted him to be. He'd thought that once he was off to college, he could be more honest with Lex. Tell him how he felt, and maybe even tell him everything. He'd be an adult then, free to make his own decisions. 

But he'd burned his bridges so thoroughly, he wasn't sure Lex would want him as a friend again, much less anything more. He just wished he could go back and fix things somehow. Still, he was glad to be back in Smallville, and happy to be spending time with his Mom and Dad. 

He was also glad for the time to catch up with old friends. Pete was staying at his dad's new apartment -- still resentful that it was a LexCorp subsidiary, but even he had to admit the place was nice, and the rent reasonable. Sure, Clark saw him at school, but they really ran in different circles. Pete had made new friends after he'd moved away from Smallville, and he spent a lot of time with them. Clark wondered how much of that was because being around him made Pete uncomfortable. 

Chloe was back, too, from Columbia. He'd really missed her, and was surprised when she'd elected to go so far away to school. He couldn't blame her for wanting to get away from some unpleasant memories, though. If she had known as much about him as Pete did, he could have zipped over to go see her once in awhile, but Chloe didn't know his secret. 

Once, in a real fit of freshman woes, he had done just that, feeling lonely, and wanting to see her bright familiar grin. Watching her walk out of class, full bookbag on one shoulder, talking animatedly to some guy with orange dreadlocks, just made him miss her more. He didn't approach her, just sped back home again. He'd called Lois, and they got together for coffee, but it wasn't the same. 

Knowing she would make enough to feed an army, Clark had asked his mom if it would be all right, then invited everyone over for cookies and pie after their dinners. They would probably want to spend the first part of the holiday with their own families, but no one could resist his mom's baking. Chloe and Gabe, Lois and the General, Lana and Jason, and Pete had all said yes. It would almost be like things used to be. 

He just wished Lex could come, but no, he hadn't even answered Clark's calls. Clark didn't even know officially if he was in town, except he'd gone by the mansion, and spied him through the walls. Lex hated Christmas, and Clark just wished he could fix that for him. But he couldn't, if Lex wouldn't even talk to him. 

But there wasn't time to worry about that now. He had to help his mom set up for dinner, and carry all the food to the table. He'd even made the candied sweet potatoes himself, using his heat vision to toast the marshmallow topping. It was going to be delicious. 

His dad said a prayer thanking God that they were all "safe, healthy, and together," and then began to carve the bird. As he sliced into it, Clark began feeling -- odd. It was a good thing he had super-speed, or he'd never have made it to the bathroom on time. Now he knew how Pete felt after his fraternity initiation. 

He'd never considered the need to x-ray his mother's turkey before he dug in to the crispy, juicy leg she'd saved just for him, but in retrospect he should have. Once he was done visiting the slightly cracked blue and white tile floor, he edged back towards the dining room, making sure to keep his distance from the table, and gave the evil bird an X-ray. Just as he suspected, there were tiny flecks of glowing green all over the bird. So much for buying local organic poultry. They should have gone with Butterball. Why anyone would want to use Kryptonite on a turkey he had no idea, but Clark doubted it had happened by accident. 

Come to think of it, Grant Organics, Smallville's newest turkey farm had come on the scene rather suddenly, and become hugely popular in a ridiculously short span of time. Chloe and Pete and their families were having Grant's turkey as well, even though Pete's family usually had ham, and Gabe liked to order the ready made kits from the grocery store. He did well making leftover turkey casseroles, but wasn't so good with cooking the whole bird. 

Clark had only eaten one bite, and now he was sick. His first Christmas home since starting his freshman year at Metropolis University, and he was spending it curled up on his bed, feeling all too human, but wishing he was human enough to die. It was completely baffling, because of course Clark didn't get sick, and if a solid Kryptonite bullet hadn't quite done the trick, Clark doubted that Kryptonite laced turkey would either. 

He was pretty sure he'd gotten it all out of his system, and just needed to lie down for a while to get his energy back up. He'd be fine by the time his company came. If not, he could fake it. Only Pete would realize how weird it was that he wasn't up to snuff, and he'd never say anything. 

His mom popped her head in. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry. We had no idea." 

"I know, Mom. It's okay. I'll be fine. At least now I know what it's like to throw up." 

"That really isn't something I anticipated you needing to know, honey." 

"Well, if I ever have to write about a flu outbreak, or a frat party..." Clark smiled weakly. 

"I guess you are starting to feel better. You're already cracking jokes." 

"Yeah, I'll be all right. Did dad get rid of the turkey? `Cause you know, it's probably safe for you guys. And I know how much you like making wishes on the wishbone." 

"The only thing I wish for is that you and your father are happy and safe, and I've already got that. Your dad threw it away. There's plenty of other food." 

"I'm sorry, Mom. I ruin everything." She shook her head. Clark sat up and leaned into his mother's welcome hug. She always knew how to make him feel better. 

"No you don't. You know that. Hey, I got sick on Christmas once when I was a little girl. All over the snow in my back yard, in front of my friends. Speaking of which, yours will be here soon. Do you think you feel well enough now to come back to dinner?" 

Clark nodded. He felt fine now, physically. But knowing there was some new Krypto thing out there made him worry. At least nothing weird seemed to be happening with his parents. He hoped the same would be true for his friends. 

By the time the doorbell rang an hour later, he knew he wasn't so lucky. First, it was Pete. At least it was supposed to be Pete. But the young man who appeared at his door was at least six inches taller than his friend. He seemed the same otherwise, but he could almost look Clark in the eye. The supermodel on his arm was a giveaway too. Clark vaguely recalled seeing her on Pete's dorm wall. Taking a quick glance at her bare midriff -- who dressed like that at Christmas, for God's sake? -- he confirmed it. Instead of a navel ring, she had a staple. 

"What the... Pete, did you have a sudden growth spurt? And who's your new girlfriend?" Clark asked as they walked in. 

"It was the weirdest thing. I'd just finished eating, and my brother and I were splitting the wishbone. Suddenly there she was. Isn't she great? Her name's Anneka." He put his arm around her, giving her a little kiss. 

"Yes, I remember her from your poster. Well, come on in." They'd figure it all out later. He just hoped she wouldn't try to kill them all. 

Chloe and Lois and their fathers arrived next. Accompanying them was an older blonde woman with Chloe's smile, and a brunette of about the same age. Clark could see her resemblance to Lois. The thing was, Chloe's mom had left when she was a little girl, and Lois's mother was dead. This was getting weirder and weirder. 

Still, there didn't seem to be anything to do but invite them all in, and go get the folding chairs. "You all had turkey, too, didn't you?" He asked, as he led them to their seats. 

"Yeah. It was great. Have you met our mothers?" Chloe said, pushing past him in her haste to get to the table. She loved his mother's sugar cookies almost as much as he loved pie. 

"No, I haven't. It's nice to meet you both." Clark aimed for friendliness, but he was pretty freaked out. 

Finally, Lana and Jason appeared. Clark wondered what oddness they would bring with them, but they seemed fine. It wasn't until their conversation had gone on for an hour that the doorbell rang another time, and Lana's parents took two more seats, digging into the pie and talking with his parents like they hadn't been killed years ago. 

It looked like everybody but him had gotten their holiday wishes. No, wait. Maybe that wasn't true. The unmistakable sound of a Porsche pulling onto the farm's driveway made him perk up in wonder. 

"Am I too late?" Lex asked, smiling at Clark like he hadn't done in months. 

"Of course not, Lex. You're always welcome." Clark took the bottle of wine he'd brought, and told Lex to pick a seat. He was thrilled when Lex chose the one next to him, but knew it meant Lex wasn't really there. Glad even for the image of Lex, he vowed to enjoy the evening to the fullest. 

The conversation was lagging a little when Lex whispered "I've got something else for you, outside." Clark excused himself, and followed Lex out to his car. 

He barely had time to ask "What is it?" before Lex pushed him back against the metal door, and kissed him. Clark could feel Lex's erection pressed against him, and kissed back with equal fervor. 

"I've wanted to do this ever since I've known you, Clark." Lex told him, as he ran a hand down Clark's pants, palming the cloth covered cock and slowly unzipping him. Lex's fingers wrapped around him felt better than Clark ever imagined. He knew it couldn't be real. For once, he thanked God for Kryptonite, by name in fact, when he came all over Lex's hand and into the snow. He scuffed the ground to cover it. 

"Then why were you ignoring me?" Clark wondered, once he got his senses back online. "I know I was a jerk to you, but God, I was so jealous. I'm sorry, Lex. I wish I could make everything all right between us." 

"Why do you think I'm here, Clark? I want that too. I've missed you." 

"You're not. I'm imagining you. Or you're imagining me. It's some kind of meteor rock turkey trick." Clark didn't want to think about it logically. He didn't think the bite of turkey he'd had would affect him the same way, considering how sick it had made him, but maybe he was wrong. But if Lex had wished for this too, then maybe he wasn't mad at Clark any more. Clark didn't know what to believe. 

Lex looked at him like he was nuts. "If you say so. I'll agree with anything if it gets you to kiss me again, and maybe do a little more." 

"Anything, Lex." Clark was on his knees before Lex could say what he wanted. He almost expected Lex to disappear while he was sucking him, but he didn't. He felt real, and the way he moaned as he came down Clark's throat felt real as well. 

"I've wanted to do that forever," Clark admitted, as Lex pulled him up into his arms. 

"I could tell." Lex kissed him. "But we should probably go in. I'm not quite as cold resistant as you. Besides, they'll start to ask questions soon. I want to keep this private, for now. Special." 

When they walked back into the house, everyone was still there, eating the last bits of their pie slices and cookies. Then they each excused themselves. When they came back from the bathroom, their unexpected guests faded away. Clark expected to hear shocked protests, but everyone acted unconcerned but happy. Chloe and Lois's mothers went first, then Pete went back to normal, the supermodel presumably going back to her pin-up. Finally the Langs disappeared. 

Expecting the worst, Clark couldn't bear to look towards Lex's empty chair. Then he heard a voice. "Is that what you were talking about, Clark? All those people disappearing? And who were they, anyway?" 

Clark looked up, amazed. Lex was real. He was still there, and Clark hadn't blown his chances. Some wishes did come true. 

"You didn't have turkey for dinner, did you Lex?" 

"Oh no, Clark. We always have goose for Christmas. Why?" 

"It doesn't matter. I'll explain it all to you later," Clark told him, beaming. Then he offered Lex the last slice of pie. 


End file.
